


More Than

by qinaliel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, POV Jon Snow, Until Feelings Get in the Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinaliel/pseuds/qinaliel
Summary: He finally takes in her expression, and that’s when his post-orgasmic bubble bursts. She looks panicked, gone is her carefree smile and teasing eyes...
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 109





	More Than

**Author's Note:**

> Made for #31daysofjonsa. Picset can be seen here: [Picset Edit](https://qinaliel.tumblr.com/post/171690188703/jon-x-sansa-au-more-than-for-day-9-friends-with)

The flush upon her skin is the prettiest pink he’s ever seen, he traces it with his eyes from the top curve of her breasts to the hollow of her neck. Strands of auburn hair clinging to her cheeks, the blush on them only making her blue eyes stand out even more. She’s always been beautiful, but seeing her like this… she’s radiant.  
  


(Every time they meet, one could follow the trail of clothes to find them, sometimes they only made it as far as the couch but this time they both wanted his bed. “A bigger surface to play on,” she had joked once. Her laughs, as they attempted to both undress each other and rush to his bed, quickly turned to moans as he kissed along her sweet spots. He knew her so well. A soft press of his lips behind her ear, a nip along her delicate collar bone, his fingertips ghosting along the underside of her breasts until he claimed them possessively…)  
  


He finally takes in her expression, and that’s when his post-orgasmic bubble bursts. She looks panicked, gone is her carefree smile and teasing eyes when he had pressed his body to hers after finally catching her during their playful chase.  
  


“Sansa, did I hurt you? What-”  
  


She shakes her head vigorously as she tries to catch her breath, on the verge of tears.  
  


“Jon, we can’t do this anymore. I can’t do this anymore.”  
  


His world tilts and he feels himself slide, but he focuses on her face and now it’s his turn to shake his head. They were both lonely when they agreed to this arrangement almost four months ago, he’s never been this happy or had so much fun and he swears she feels the same way… or felt, as her words finally make sense to him.

  
And yet, as he watches the tears make tracks down the side of her face and onto the pillow, the truth opens his eyes to the possibility… to more. _Oh, sweet girl, I see you._

 _  
_ “You and me, we’re cut from the same cloth, we feel too strongly about this, about us. Sansa, I love you, and I know you love me. I see it in your face, you wouldn’t be crying like this if you were just ending it. We agreed no feelings, but we both couldn’t help it.”

  
The slow smile and hiccuping laugh is all the answer he needs, but then she weaves her fingers in his curls at the nape of his neck. Closing the space between them, her breath a soft puff against his lips.

  
“I love you, Jon, and I want more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Jonsa fam! We are so blessed! I know this isn’t much but like I said when I originally posted this on tumblr, I just wanted to do something for the event. So don’t judge too harshly! Take care and be safe!
> 
> Please take a look at the picset because I did work hard on it on mobile edit apps lol: [Picset Edit](https://qinaliel.tumblr.com/post/171690188703/jon-x-sansa-au-more-than-for-day-9-friends-with)


End file.
